Ice
by Crimson Tearz
Summary: short one shot- sasusaku


Damn this formatting thing is so confusing for me. .. Hello, this is my first fanfiction story on Please give me tips and suggestions if you find fault with this "extreamly short resorted to double DOUBLE spacings story" And to take up more space, the song that reminded me of this umm thing.

oh yea do i have to keep doing this?--- I do not own Naruto. I _want_ to own Itachi though. My immortal is written by Evanecsence

"You still have... all of me..."

He still remembers her. Well it wasn't like he could forget her. All those years with her chasing after him like a deranged bitch in heat. Right. He still can hear her. Calling to him. Asking him what they should do in a mission. Staring at him from behind when she thought he wasn't looking. Yeah. Then finally, out of formality, dancing with her at the genin/chuunin team dance.

Yeah, out of _formality_.

He can feel her arms around his neck, hearing her telling him happy it made her feel.

Just to dance with the ice king of Konoha.  
  
Yeah, it was an _honor_.  
  
She didn't know, and she still doesn't know how happy it made him. She will never know how he would have just stood there forever just with his arms around her. She won't know that because they didn't just dance there. What happened next still swam in his mind a floating mystery. Her soft damp skin against his, hearing her moan his name over and over, waking up in an alien bed, a girl in his arms. Then, two years later, finding himself wearing an engagement ring.

A mystery.

Then a mission, another girl, pressing up to him, making him forget everything else. This time, waking up to screams, and.. _pain_?

A god damned mystery.

He still goes back to the village now and then for a new mission. Everything's changed. No more fan girls chasing down his back. No fan girls at all really. He wouldn't even talk to him now. He, who have always looked for a spar with him, wouldn't even stay in the same room now. Nor did he compare him self to him anymore. He didn't need to. You can see the difference between those two. Yeah, things are really different in hidden leaf now. Who would want to get close to the guy who slept with his fiancée's best friend while she was dying out in a battle?

He still remembers the beating Naruto gave him afterwards. He couldnt do anything, trapped between the wall and his fist. He felt like he was going to die. It would have been better if he did. He wouldn't have to go through life alive with the guilt on his mind.

_ "She couldn't kill him because she wanted you to do the final blow!"  
_

_ "I love you Sa..."  
_

_ "She loved you!"  
_

_ "No! Sasuke is the only one to kill him!"  
_

_ "You cold blooded bastard!"  
_

_"Die"  
_

_ "Foolish little brother..."  
_

_ "Die"  
_

_ "Di..."  
_  
How many hours, days, did he spend kneeling at the stone memorial? Begging for forgiveness, for the pain he had caused her.

What pain?

She didn't live long enough to see that scene. The reason why he wasnt there to save her.

Hell, they didn't even blame her killer for what he did to her.

He did it out of self defence.

Retaliation to his little brother's name. How could she par with him?

It didn't matter now.

He will get through his pathetic life as he always did for the past few years. Suffering now for his sins. Haunted through his daily life and into his dreams.  
  
And always, in vain, building that wall of ice around him, to protect himself from the outside world.

He can't build that wall anymore. There was nothing to enclose him from the stares and no sancturary to get rid of the image of her accusing face.

She was gone now.

But she took with her, the ice she tried to melt.

_"you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along"  
_


End file.
